


The Unexpected Prophecy

by Sharpshooter_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Bisexuality, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Medicine Cats, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Undercover As Gay, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Blue/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Blue
Summary: "Another unknown prophecy?" A hushed, raspy voice came from a stary she-cat, her tail wrapping itself around her paw.The tom next to her, glanced up at the sky with a piercing glare. "It appears so, Branchstar." He sunk his claws into the ground, his whiskers and tail twitching in frustration.The she-cat, Branchstar, lifted her small head. "And we know nothing about it, Dirtstar?" She questioned the tom, with a tilt of her head.Dirtstar shook his head, making the she-cat's fur stand up on her back in uneasiness. "All I can tell is that is has to do with, specifically, ThunderClan and RiverClan." He reported.Branchstar tensed. "Our Clans." She breathed. The tom nodded. "Shall we go spread the prophecy to the medicine cats?" He inquired.It was quiet, before the she-cat turned to the tom. "Tell the apprentice... Cloudpaw?" She decided, questioning the name. Dirtstar nodded in understanding. "Shall that be all?" He asked, lifting his body from the floor to meet her eyes.Branchstar shook her head. "No. That is all." She said, pushing herself up and turning the opposite direction.





	1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

 

_**Leader** _ _-_

 

_Squirrelstar_ _-_ A dark ginger tom with sparkling amber eyes.

 

_**Deputy** _ _-_

 

_Webflight_ _-_ A long haired she-cat with gray fur and dull grey eyes.

 

_**Medicine Cat-** _

 

_Daisytail_ _-_ A small cream colored tabby she-cat with forest green eyes.

 

_**Apprentice** _ _-_

 

_Cloudpaw_ _-_ A fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

 

_**Warriors** _ _-_

 

_Bluetail_ _-_ A silvery gray tom with slivery blue eyes.

 

_Woodfoot_ _-_ A pale brown tom with dark spots and light brown eyes.

 

_Mouseleg_ _-_ A small dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes.

 

_Ashpool_ _-_ A light gray, dark grey spotted she-cat with dark blue eyes.

 

_Harely-_ A plump brown and gold tabby with greenish-yellow eyes. He used to be a kitty pet and is on his way to the elders den.

 

_Featherclaw_ \- A tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and an unusually fluffy tail.

 

_**Apprentices** _ **-**

 

_Crowpaw_ _-_ A black tom with white fur running down his forehead and back and dull grey eyes.

 

_Fawnpaw_ _-_ A light brown tom with his paws dipped white and shining amber eyes.

 

_**Queens** _ **-**

 

_Violetflower_ _-_ A calico she-cat with vibrant purple eyes. Her only kit is Redkit, the others dying for lack of breath.

 

_Poppytail_ _-_ A pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Currently nursing Mistykit and Poolkit.

 

_**Elders** _ **-**

 

_Suncloud_ _-_ A flamey orange tom with pale blue eyes. He's scrawny and very thin.

 

_Goldenstripe_ _-_ A shiny golden-brown she-cat with leafy green eyes.

 

** RiverClan **

 

_**Leader-** _

 

_Stormstar_ _-_ A dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 

_**Deputy**_ -

 

_Hibiscusflower_ _-_ A rusted red colored she-cat with light pale blue eyes.

 

**_Medicine Cat-_ **

 

_Brightflower-_ A soft pale yellow she-cat with pale blue eyes.

 

**_Apprentice-_ **

 

_Brackentail_ _-_ Soft brown tom with amber eyes

 

**_Warriors-_ **

 

_Mudwing_ _-_ A dark brown tom with bright green eyes.

 

_Mothfur_ _-_ A golden she-cat with dark spots and soft golden eyes.

 

_Leopardclaw_ _-_ A golden tabby tom with pale green eyes.

 

_Blackpool-_ A black tom with amber eyes.

 

_Birchclaw_ _-_ A dull grey tom with dark blue eyes.

 

**_Apprentices-_ **

 

_Cinderpaw_ _-_ A silvery blue she-cat with pale green eyes.

 

**_Queens-_ **

 

_Sliverfur_ _-_ A sliver grey she-cat with bright soft blue eyes. Her kits are Rainkit, Waterkit, Barkkit, Sootkit, and Hailkit.

 

_Seedcloud-_ A soft brown, almost golden brown she-cat with amber eyes. Her kit is Goldkit.

 

_Oakear_ _-_ A russet furred she-cat with piecing yellow eyes. Her kits are Rockkit and Stonekit.

 

**_Elders-_ **

 

_Sorreleye-_ A rugged tortoiseshell tom with pale blue eyes.

 

**WindClan** **-**

 

**_Leader-_ **

 

_Thornstar_ _-_ A brown tom with amber eyes.

 

**_Deputy-_ **

 

_Rushtail_ _-_ A pure white she-cat with green eyes.

 

**_Medicine Cat-_ **

 

_Loudbelly_ _-_ A plump ash grey tom with blue eyes.

 

**_Warriors_** -

 

_Dreamwhisker_ _-_ A pale cream colored she-cat with purple eyes.

 

_Grayfoot_ _-_ A light grey tom with amber eyes.

 

_**Apprentices-** _

 

Leafpaw- a light gold tom with the same colored eyes.

 

_**Queens-** _

 

_Twigtail_ _-_ A brown she-cat with a smaller, young kit, Greenkit.

 

_**Elders-** _

 

_Skyflight_ _-_ A grey tom with pale blue eyes.

 

** ShadowClan ** ** - **

 

_**Leader-** _

 

_Spiderstar_ _-_ A black and brown tom with brown eyes.

 

_**Deputy-** _

 

_Sparkface_ _-_ A mattled black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

 

_**Medicine Cat-** _

 

_Quietwhisker_ _-_ A pure white she-cat with clouded yellow eyes, signifying that she is blind.

 

_**Warriors-** _

 

_Boulderclaw_ _-_ A dark brown she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

 

_Rosetail_ _-_ A calico she-cat with blue eyes.

 

_Nightfur_ _-_ A white tom with black paws.

 

_Darkflight_ _-_ A black she-cat with emotionless green eyes.

 

_**Apprentices-** _

 

_Firepaw_ _-_ A dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes.

 

_**Elders-** _

 

_Bramblefur_ _-_ A dark brown tom with amber eyes.

> * * *
> 
>  


	2. The Untold Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prophecy is told.

Sparking water dripped slowly towards the ground as a group of stary pelts walked out of the arena, leaving behind a she-cat and a tom. There was pure tense silence in between them.

The sky was shining and so was the moon. The soft moonlight shone on the faces of the two cats.

The she-cat sat on her hindlegs, her gaze slightly directed at her companion, while the tom leaned to the fresh dirt, his belly fur brushing against it, his eyes kept down.

Thanks to the body language the other was receiving from one another, they assumed that what they were going to talk about simlar or the same.

"Another unknown prophecy?" A hushed, raspy voice came from the stary she-cat, her tail wrapping itself around her paw.

The tom next to her, glanced up at the sky with a piercing glare. "It appears so, Branchstar." He sunk his claws into the ground, his whiskers and tail twitching in frustration.

The she-cat, Branchstar, lifted her small head. "And we know nothing about it, Dirtstar?" She questioned the tom, with a tilt of her head.

Dirtstar shook his head, making the she-cat's fur stand up on her back in uneasiness. "All I can tell is that is has to do with, specifically, ThunderClan and RiverClan." He reported.

Branchstar tensed. "Our Clans." She breathed. The tom nodded. "Shall we go spread the prophecy to the medicine cats?" He inquired.

It was quiet, before the she-cat turned to the tom. "Tell the apprentice... Cloudpaw?" She decided, questioning the name. Dirtstar nodded in understanding. "Shall that be all?" He asked, lifting his body from the floor to meet her eyes.

Branchstar shook her head. "No. That is all." She said, pushing herself up and turning the opposite direction.

 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"There's a twist in the trees  
It is a surprise that will shock thee  
A different romance  
It shall not been clear at first glance  
A shadow will bring a secret to light  
The pair won't go down without a fight."

 

"What is that supposed to mean!?" The fluffy white apprentice snapped at the stary cat in front of her. 

 

"Cloudpaw. Please. Sit down and let's discuss this briefly. We don't have much time until Daisytail wakes you up." Dirtstar said calmly, with his gaze sharp.

 

Cloudpaw grumbled and gritted her teeth, letting the former leader speak.

 

Dirtstar let out a soft sigh of relief. "With that out of the way, first off, we don't know what this prophecy means. All we can tell from it is that it has to do with ThunderClan and RiverClan. Just tell your mentor and leader. No cat other than them." He meowed urgently, before the dream started fading.

 

"Goodbye, Cloudpaw. And good luck." He called out.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"I see." The pale medicine cat mumbled as Branchstar explained the prophecy and what they knew. "So this is what we're going in blinded." She looked up and the StarClan cat.

 

Branchstar nodded. "You are wise, Brightflower. But only share this with your apprentice and leader. No cat else." She warned, her eyes flashing in warning and panic.

 

Brightflower nodded slowly. "Of course, Branchstar. No talking to anyone else..." She hesitated. "Not even ThunderClan." She meowed.

 

Branchstar let out a sigh. "We will be in touch. You won't miss out on the prophecy and you won't be able to stop it. Don't try anything." She reminded.

 

The RiverClan medicine cat nodded. "I know. I won't forget." She said sternly.

 

"Good. Now I must go." Branchstar stated, before softly meowing, "Good luck."

 

And with those few words, the dream faded out and both parties of cats were back where they belonged.

 


	3. Small Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We quickly dive into an adventure with Rainkit and Redkit.

The soft breeze and gentle dropping of water falling from the sky was keeping Redkit awake. He pushed away from his mother's warm body and padded at the entrance of the Nursery and watched the rain drop from the sunless sky.

"Redkit?" His mother's soft meow called out. There was slight panic in her meow, but it was mostly covered up by concern.

Redkit jumped from his place and raced towards his mother. "Yes, Violetflower?" He questioned silently, not wanting to disturb Poppytail and her kits, Mistykit and Poolkit.

Violetflower let out a soft meow, taking the slightly older kit by the scruff and brought him by her warm belly. "It's too early. And I felt your warmth leave." She muttered.

"That's not true." Redkit argued. "The dawn patrol has already left." He told her. Violetflower chuckled. "Yes. I know. But you will be sleeping until they come back, understood?" She demanded sharply and Redkit knew to keep his muzzle shut. "Okay." He agreed reluctantly, closing his greyish-purple eyes.

Violetflower gave his head a satisfied lick, wrapping her tail in front of her only kit. Redkit would never admit it, but it made him happy that he could keep his mother content.

Now with his mother's soft purring and warmth, Redkit slipped from the real world and into a dream in a matter of seconds.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

"Psst. Goldkit." The small brown kitten nudged his friend from his mother.

 

Goldkit's eyes fluttered open. "What do you want, Rainkit?" He mumbled, lifting his muzzle from Seedcloud's warm belly. He stumbled away and in front of Rainkit.

 

"It's raining." Rainkit whisped softly, bouncing towards the Nusery exit and went out into the cold water falling. Goldkit gasped and raced after him. "Rainkit! We're going to get sick!" He warned, ears flat again his head.

 

Rainkit flicked his tail. "Of course we won't. I just wanna play! Now come on! Before Siverfur, Seedcloud or Oakear catches us! I wanna catch a story with Sorreleye!" He argued with the worried kit.

 

Goldkit pressed his fur against his friend. "You didn't asked Silverfur to go out?" He asked uneasily.

 

Rainkit shook his head. "Of course not! Why would I do that! She wouldn't let us leave the nursery. But don't worry I told Oakear's kits and my litter mates." He meowed. "Now come on! Sorreleye promised a story!"

 

The two kittens were suddenly pushed to the grown. "Kits! What are you doing outside of the Nursery?" The cat scolded. Rainkit and Goldkit looked up to see their medicine cat, Brightflower.

 

Goldkit whimpered and pressed himself against Rainkit as he heard him yap along and explain themselves. "We we're going to visit Sorreleye!" He exclaimed, Goldkit nodding thankfully.

 

Brightflower gave them a curious look. "Alright. But make sure to bring him something from the fresh kill pile." She told them warrily, before continuing her journey towards the leader's den with hurried steps.

 

Rainkit shrugged and raced to the fresh kill pile, nosing through it. "Sorreleye likes fish, doesn't he?" Goldkit questioned as Rainkit picked out a mouse. He squeaked in agreement, dropping the mouse and taking a fish and trotting towards the elder's den with Goldkit scurrying after him.

 

The elder tom was grooming his pelt in his nest with a grumble about wanting some fish. He raised his head as he heard paw steps outside his den and the smell of fish. He recognized the faint sent of the two kits that often visited.

 

Their pelts were damp and wet as he saw them wriggle into the warmer den, a fish in their jaws. They dropped the fish in front of him, Rainkit's chest puffed out in pride. "Hello, Sorreleye! We came for a story and to give you some fish!" The enthusiastic kit exclaimed, his companion nodding in agreement.

 

Sorreleye let out a sigh and leaned down to take a bit of the prey. Flavor exploded in his mouth. He shifted uncomfortably as the two kits watched him, their pelts pressed against each other in a source of slight warmth. The elder pushed aside the fresh kill and took the kits by their scruff and put them down in front his and groomed them with his warm tongue. He heard quiet purrs coming from both, Rainkit and Goldkit. "You silly kits." He meowed. "You shouldn't be out in the rain."

 

Rainkit's shoulders slumped down. "I'm sorry, Sorreleye. I just wanted to hear a story and Brightflower told us to give you something from the fresh kill pile." He explained, sadness edged his meow.

 

The elder just continued to groom their fur. "It was very foolish." He told them. Rainkit's ears flattened against his head as Goldkit mumbled a, "Sorry."

  
Suddenly a flash of silver fur rushed into the den, blue eyes flashing, the silence now gone. "Rainkit! Goldkit!" The she-cat snapped.

Rainkit felt his heart drop. "Hi, Silverfur." He muttered against Goldkit's, now warm and dry fur. Goldkit tensed and flattened his ears against his ears.

"What are you kits doing here?" The she-cat hissed. "You're supposed to be in the nursery."

Sorreleye studied the worried and angry mother. "It's alright, Silverfur. You can take them back to their nests. They were just trying to do something good in the wrong. I'll tell you kits the story later." He said softly with a flick of his tail, which pointed towards the exit of the den.

Rainkit and Goldkit grumbled and followed the Queen out and quickly into the Nursery, where Silverfur and Seedcloud fussed over their fur and behavior.

Soon they were playing in the nursery with the rest of the kits.

*~*~*~*~*

 

Redkit woke up to his nest empty and the rain subsiding. He stood up from the nest and stretched his legs, curling his tail in the air with a tired yawn. He padded towards the outside and took notice of Poppytail quietly whispering to Mistykit and Poolkit. He quickly continued to the moist air of outside, trying to search for Violetflower and spotted her speaking to a group of she-cat. He hesitated and decided against it.

 

Instead, he found his way around cats and stumbled into the Apprentice Den, in hopes to find Crowpaw. He did, but he was quietly whispering to Fawnpaw, his fellow apprentice. 

 

Redkit only caught a bit of Fawnpaw's words. "... Important... To you..." His words were harsh and hurt. The small kitten was about to turn away, before getting caught by Crowpaw.

 

"Ah. Redkit. Have... You been there long?" He asked, gingerly, turning his gaze away from Fawnpaw.

 

"Err... No..." Redkit replied honestly. "But I can leave if you want.." He suggested. Fawnpaw was practically sending out a destressed scent. His gaze was kept away to the ground at his paw as he sunk his claws to the dirt.

 

The conversation must have been pretty serious and the atmosphere was pretty tense. That's the whole reason Redkit was about to leave. He most definitely not want to be in the middle of this.

 

"No." Crowpaw grunted, slowly standing from his nest. "You can stay. Did you want to learn some battle moves?" He asked softly.

 

He could tell immediately that Fawnpaw resented the idea. The other apprentice stood up and pressed his muzzle against Crowpaw's, muttering a few urgent word. Once again, only a few words were able to reach Redkit's ears. "...least... medicine... please."

 

Crowpaw sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Alright... Alright." He padded towards the exit. "Err. Redkit, why doesn't Fawnpaw teach you some hunting tricks first? I need to do something real quick." He told the small kit.

 

Fawnpaw quickly pressed himself against Crowpaw and Redkit felt like he was invading a private moment. Crowpaw let put a purr as Fawnpaw apologized softly.

 

All of the young cats went out into clearing sky, Fawnpaw nudging Redkit away from Crowpaw. "Alright, Redkit! Are you ready for a lesson?" He asked, trying to be enthusiastic. Redkit decided to play along and nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" He mewed.

 

But along the corner of his gaze, he could see Crowpaw sitting in the medicine cat den with Daisytail and Cloudpaw pushing herbs in his direction.

 

It sparked curiosity in Redkit's chest.

 


End file.
